Avec un Harry différent
by Lalik2801
Summary: Harry découvre la magie plus tôt que prévu. Préparez-vous à de l'aventure quand un jeune Harry rusée et intelligent se rendra enfin à Poudlard.
1. Prologue

_**Avertissement : Je ne possède pas les personnages**_

**Prologue**

Un petit garçon aux cheveux ébènes complètement décoiffés se terrait, essoufflé, derrière un petit buisson. Ses yeux émeraudes saisissants scrutaient à travers les nombreuses feuilles pour être sur que personne ne l'avait suivit. Après un certains temps passé accroupis, il fut sur d'être en sécurité et il s'allongea sereinement sur le sol légèrement humide et herbeux du parc. Il tourna son regard vers la voûte céleste regardant cette immensité bleue sans vraiment la voir, son esprit en réalité tourné vers des choses autres qu'il considérait plus importantes qu'un ciel sans nuage.

Ce garçon, voyez vous s'appelait Harry, Harry Potter, il venait aujourd'hui d'avoir exactement 9 ans et se cachait de Dudley, son cousin et de sa bande de brutes qui étaient en train de jouer à leur jeu préféré, c'est à dire pourchasser Harry dans tout le quartier.

Harry était un orphelin, ses parents, ivres, s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture et seul Harry avait pu y survivre marqué à jamais par une drôle de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le coté de son front.

Depuis, il vivait avec sa tante Pétunia et son oncle Vernon qui l'avait prit à contrecœur et qui continuaient chaque jour à lui faire sentir leur mécontentement à ce sujet.

En outre Harry était constamment d'une apparence quelque peu minable comparée à sa famille. Il était très petit et maigre pour son âge, ses vêtements étaient toujours, trois fois trop grands pour lui, troués et délavés et ses cheveux ne semblaient pas avoir jamais vus un peigne de toute sa vie.

Harry avait compris il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas traité comme un enfant normal, il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux ou même de câlins, sa chambre était un petit placard sous les escaliers avec un matelas de piètre qualité et un chiffon pour couverture et sa prétendue famille aimait raconter qu'il n'était qu'un délinquant sans valeur qui mentait tout le temps et qui ne méritait pas de vivre.

Cependant Harry se plaisait à penser qu'il n'était pas le garçon le plus malheureux du monde, il avait un toit, parfois de la nourriture et pouvait également se rendre à l'école, ce qu'il trouvait merveilleux car le petit garçon adorait apprendre tout un tas de chose.

Il avait également un secret, un secret qui le rendait tout à fait spécial et toujours très heureux et qu'il préférait ne dire à personne. Un secret qu'il avait en fait découvert quelques mois auparavant.

_Flash-back_

_Harry se recroquevilla sur son petit lit miteux en serrant son bras blessé contre lui. _

_Son oncle avait été très en colère quand il été revenu de l'école. _

_Il essayait en réalité d'échapper à Dudley et sa bande quand, il s'était retrouvé d'un seul coup sur le toit du bâtiment, comme par magie. La directrice, furieuse, avait appelé sa famille pour leur dire qu'il s'amusait à monter sur l'établissement mais quand Harry avait voulu expliqué à son oncle la vérité, il était devenu encore plus en colère et avait prit une étrange teinte pourpre. _

_Il avait ensuite était très rapidement balancé dans son placard, avec l'ordre d'y rester pendant un bon bout de temps. _

_Il était cependant curieux , comment au nom du ciel, avait-il bien pu se téléporter ? Son oncle lui répétait sans cesse que la magie n'avait jamais existé et qu'elle n'existerait jamais. _

_Pourtant cela lui arrivait souvent de faire des choses étranges, une fois il avait fait repousser ses cheveux quand sa tante les lui avait rasés et qu'il avait eu peur que l'on se moque de lui, il avait également rétrécit un des pulls moches qu'il était obligé de porter et chaque fois, il ressentait se sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité tout près du cœur._

_Harry se dit qu'il pourrait essayer de reproduire se sentiment, si il pouvait se téléporter quand il en avait besoin, il ne voyait pas pourquoi, il ne pourrait pas se soigner quand il en aurait besoin aussi. _

_Pour réussir, il s'assit donc en tailleur et essaya de se mettre dans un état de méditation (comme il avait pu le voir dans certains films), il ferma les yeux et chercha à retrouver cette chaleur si particulière. _

_Un certains temps se passa sans qu'il n'éprouva rien, il allait dès lors abandonner quand il senti un petit tiraillement au niveau du cœur. Il s'obligea dès lors à replonger plus loin dans son esprit et commença à apercevoir une lueur blanchâtre. _

_Il ne l'a distinguait pas très bien mais il avait l'impression que c'était de là qu'émanait cette drôle de chaleur. Alors avec beaucoup d'effort, il la força peu à peu et difficilement à se diriger vers son bras meurtri afin de le soulager de sa douleur. _

_Fin Flash-back _

La première fois qu'il avait utilisé sa « magie », cela n'avait pas beaucoup guéri son bras, mais cela l'avait laissé engourdi et il avait eu un peu moins mal pendant plusieurs heures. En revanche, cela l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il avait dormi pendant deux jours d'affilés heureusement, comme il était punis, cela n'avait pas dérangé son oncle et sa tante. Il pensait que peut être, il avait utilisé trop d'énergie pour une première fois et promettait donc par la suite de ménager ses efforts.

Quelques mois plus tard donc, Harry était vraiment fière de ce que qu'il avait pu accomplir jusque là. Il pouvait à présent presque guérir un membre cassé et enlever facilement quelques coupures ou hématomes, de plus il arrivait à soulever des objets pas trop gros, séparément et en même temps.

Il avait également découvert qu'il était apte à parler aux serpents, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait la faculté de communiquer avec eux et cela le distrayait souvent pendant ses heures de jardinage. Il avait en outre continué à rentrer dans son état de méditation et distinguait de plus en plus ce qu'il avait appelé « son noyau ».

C'était une grande boule d'un blanc pure et très lumineux d'où partait une multitude de fils ressemblant à des chaînes de toutes les couleurs. Ce qui l'inquiétait cependant était un lien imposant de teinte noir entouré d'une aura maléfique qui ne semblait pas sortir de son noyau mais au contraire s'y attacher, comme un parasite. Mais Harry avait beau vouloir les détacher, chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait une douleur indescriptible apparaissait soudainement dans son front et le forçait à reculer.

En fin de compte entre ses taches ménagères et pratiquer sa magie, le petit Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à autre chose. Alors quand il avait un moment de libre, il se plaisait à lire des livres dans la petite bibliothèque près de chez lui. Il adorait les romans d'aventures fantastiques avec un chevalier, une princesse, des dragons ou encore un mage extrêmement puissant, il s'imaginait même que c'était lui le mage qui sauvait le monde et qui finissait adoré de tous.

Harry passait parfois tellement de temps à lire que la bibliothécaire se plaignait qu'il n'y aurai bientôt plus assez de livre pour lui. Il lui répondait alors en gloussant que ce ne serai pas grave car il adorait relire les mêmes et que jamais il ne s'ennuierait ici, puis il reprenait alors sa lecture en chantonnant sous le regard attendri de la dame de l'accueil.

C'est ainsi que le petit garçon arrivait à être heureux sans vraiment de gens pour l'aimer, à part les araignées dans le placard et les serpents du jardin, mais avec des rêves pleins la tête et un sourire naïf qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres.

« - Sors d'ici Monstre ! » Cria soudain Dudley à quelques mètres de lui.

Eh bien, il est tant de filer, pensa Harry avec lassitude. Il sortit vite de la haie dans laquelle il se trouvait, et courra à toute vitesse loin de son cousin.

Heureusement avec le surpoids de celui-ci, il put s'échapper aisément. Il continua cependant à galoper, toujours plus vite, vers l'horizon afin que la bande de brutes ne le rattrape pas.

Et ce fut donc dans le soleil couchant du 31 juillet, alors qu'il entendait des pas se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, que le petit garçon se souhaita à lui même un joyeux anniversaire pour la neuvième années consécutive.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Avertissement : Je ne possède pas les personnages**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry était heureux, il était actuellement dans la voiture de son oncle à regarder le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre et à éviter les coups de pieds de son cousin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Dudley et habituellement, il était obligé de passer la journée avec sa baby-sitter, Mme Figg, mais la dame s'était malheureusement cassée la jambe en descendant les escaliers le matin même.

Mme Figg n'était pas une personne cruelle, mais s'était une vielle dame qui sentait fortement le chou et qui ne se lassait pas de lui vanter les exploits de ses chats. Harry était donc honteusement reconnaissant d'y échapper cette fois-ci. Et sa famille l'avait finalement pris a contrecœur pour la sortie annuelle d'anniversaire de son cousin.

Le garçon sortit rapidement du véhicule en essayant d'échapper aux gros pieds de Dudley et se tourna vers l'entrée du zoo. Il n'y était encore jamais allé et se trouvait vraiment très excité de voir tout un tas d'animaux sauvages, de plus il était content de rencontrer de nouveaux serpents afin de sympathiser avec eux. L'entrée du parc était en réalité très banale, il y avait seulement un guichet d'ouvert sur deux et une grande pancarte verte ou il était écrit ZOO en grandes lettres dorées. La dame de l'accueil passait lentement son regard blasé sur la file de familles qui attendaient d'avoir leurs tickets avant de bailler paresseusement et de faire a contrecœur le travail pour lequel elle était payée.

Après être entré au zoo, sa famille le laissa pour aller voir les animaux préférés de Dudley qui se trouvaient être les lions, mais Harry n'aimait pas les lions. L'animal que le petit garçon adorait lui c'était les reptiles et plus précisément les serpents. Ces derniers étaient furtifs, gracieux et de plus, il pouvait totalement communiquer avec eux. Pour lui, les serpents ressemblaient en réalité à une sorte de totem : ils étaient des êtres qui s'apparentait plutôt à lui et il aimait vraiment discuter avec eux.

Harry se rendit donc dans la cage des lézards pour converser un peu mais en chemin, il croisa la plus belle couleuvre et il en resta complètement bouche bée.

_Bonjour,_ siffla Harry,_ Je ne veux pas te réveiller mais je te trouve magnifique. __E__s-tu tout seul ?_

Le serpent le dévisagea tout d'abord méfiant, puis hocha la tête d'un coup sec. C'était un beau serpent, plutôt petit, avec des couleurs corail, blanc et noir et Harry eu l'impression qu'il était tellement triste et solitaire qu'il eu tout de suite envie de faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Il sourit tout un coup, narquoisement.

_Tu veux venir avec moi ? _

Ce coup-ci, le reptile releva vivement la tête et chercha doucement dans les yeux de l'enfant un quelconque mensonge, quand il ne vit rien, il remua la tête de façon hésitante. Harry mit alors tranquillement ses mains sur la vitre et fronça fortement les sourcil. Et d'un coup le verre disparu…

Le garçon tendit ensuite le bras vers la cage et le serpent se glissa entre la peau et la manche de Harry.

_Je m'appelle Harry, tu t'appelles comment toi _siffla l'enfant.

_Je me nomme Evelina Harry, _siffla une douce voix féminine et un peu enfantine.

Harry sourit, joyeux que sa nouvelle amie l'accepte si facilement et trottina joyeusement jusqu'à la grande fontaine au centre du zoo. Il passa dès lors la journée a discuter avec sa nouvelle amie et avec d'autres reptiles du terrarium. Le soir venu, son oncle vint sèchement le chercher, et il fut ramené brusquement à la voiture après avoir discrètement caché Evelina sous son t-shirt. Un sourire narquois ornait les lèvres de son cousin mais cela ne gâcha pas son bonheur car il sentait les écailles de son amie et éprouvait pour la première fois un sentiment de sécurité.


End file.
